Shelving has been in use since the earliest structures made by man. From organizing and displaying items in homes and offices to the use of shelves in stores or libraries, shelving is present in many aspects of society. Many shelving systems are modular, and may incorporate several components. A typical shelving system typically includes a shelf, and supports for vertically supporting the shelf. In many instances, the location of the supports is dictated and limited by the geometry and mounting locations of a vertical retail wall. Such limitation may result in the inefficient use of the shelving by reducing the amount, size, and stratification of retail merchandise that may be contained on a typical shelf.
There exists, therefore, a need in the art for art for a customizable shelving system in which a user may not only preassemble the system outside of the retail merchandise environment, but also have the ability to selectably adjust the amount and location of the shelf supports and optional partitions to an infinite number of locations as opposed to a finite number dictated by the overall shelving system assembly.